


I wanna hear you beg

by jaimelannisterdeservedbetter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom!Shane, Dom/sub, Light Choking, M/M, basically just pure smut, cockslut!Rick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelannisterdeservedbetter/pseuds/jaimelannisterdeservedbetter
Summary: Set in the second season. Rick has been treating Shane differently after he found out about him and Lori. Shane tries drinking his troubles away and happens upon his best friend while he’s drunk (and horny.)





	I wanna hear you beg

Shane sat in his tent at the farm, guzzling whiskey and thinking about how things had gotten so fucked up. He’d tried so hard to get Rick out of that hospital, but he wouldn’t move and he couldn’t carry him, not to mention all the wires he was hooked up to. The military had come in and he’d barely had time to get out of there himself. He’d felt so guilty about it, that he figured the best thing he could do for Rick would be to take care of his family. When Lori had first started to sneak into his tent at night, he told himself, he was just going to be there for her as a friend. Rick would have wanted that. When she started coming onto him, he’d thought about putting a stop to it, but in some sick way, being with Lori was as close as he would ever get to being with his best friend again. 

But then, Rick had come back, and Lori had told him they’d been sleeping together and now he was looking at him differently. Rick had started taking Daryl on runs instead of him, and going to Dale to talk about security breeches, all because he thought he was in love with Lori. Shane couldn’t bring himself to tell him he was wrong. It had been Rick all along. He finished off his bottle, tossing it into the corner of his tent, and stumbling outside to smoke a cigarette. He figured he’d do a brief check of the grounds, because he had a bad feeling about this place, heading down to the barns and almost running head first into his best friend. “Sorry.” He mumbled, taking a long drag of his cigarette. 

“S’okay.” Rick mumbled, making a face when he saw the cigarette in Shane’s hand. He’d never approved of his habits, but he’d venture to bet he wasn’t going to live long enough to die from lung cancer so why should it matter? “You smell like a brewery.”

Shane smirked at that. Even now, he could tell Rick was being cautious around him and it fucking hurt. “You running patrol with your new pal?” He asked him, aware of how sulky his voice sounded, but he was bordering drunk enough that he wouldn’t remember this in the morning, so he couldn’t be bothered enough to care. 

Rick practically rolled his eyes at Shane’s tone, leaning against the barn, his hands on his hips. “What the hell are you talking about, Shane?,” he asked, remembering how Shane only did two things when he was drunk: fucked or fought, and it seemed that tonight he was in the mood for the latter. “Think you’ve had too much to drink.”

“Don’t act like I ain’t noticed you askin Daryl to go on every run with you.” Shane spat back, stubbing his cigarette out underneath his boot and reaching for another, just to piss Rick off. He was fully aware he sounded like a child, but he didn’t care.

“Just figured I’d give you and Lori some alone time,” Rick spat back, and he practically winced at his own words. “Look, he’s good. He can track and he’s quiet. That’s all I can ask for,” he muttered, moving to go around Shane and finish his perimeter walk.

He wasn’t sure which part of what Rick had said hurt him more, but he knew he wasn’t going to let him walk away from him after saying shit like that. He slammed his fist into the side of the barn and grabbed Rick’s arm, swinging him back around to face him. “We thought you were dead.” He said angrily, wanting to tell Rick that it was Lori who had started it, but somehow it didn’t feel like the right thing to do to pass the buck to his wife. 

Rick swung around wildly, pulling out of Shane’s grip. “That’s mighty considerate of you, Shane. How long did you wait? A week? Two weeks? Was I lucky enough that you waited a month?!,” he snapped at him, breathing heavily as he stared at him.

“It wasn’t like that!” Shane yelled back at him, puffing out his chest and shouldering up to his old partner. He hated talking about his feelings, especially when he was drunk, he’d rather just throw a few punches, say some mean shit and get over it the next day like usual, but Rick wasn’t that kinda guy. When he felt him turning to walk away once more, he grabbed him again, this time by the throat, and pushed him up against the wall. “Don’t fuckin walk away from me.” He snarled in his best friend’s face, close enough that he could feel his cool breath against his face. 

Rick let out a noise like all the breath was knocked out of him, glaring at Shane with defiant eyes. “Or what?,” he growled, twisting slightly in his grasp. His cock twitched slightly, and Rick tried not to think about all the times he’d imagined a scenario similar to this one, Shane pinning him to the wall. 

Shane’s brain was working at about half speed with all the liquor that he’d consumed, but there was one of two ways this could go down. He could punch Rick, hard, right in the face, which wouldn’t be the first time. He had always been a huge fucking mess when he was drunk, especially in high school. Or, he could stop acting like a scared little bitch and show Rick exactly why he was so upset that he’d been ignoring him. He tightened his hand around his friend’s throat, fully intending to go the first route, when he saw something in Rick’s eyes that almost seemed like he wanted him to kiss him. At the last second, he crashed his lips into Rick’s, his hand moving from his neck up to his face to hold him in place as he kissed him, hot and sloppy and passionately.

Rick froze for a second, his brain not comprehending what was happening. He had fully expected Shane to deck him, so when instead he felt lips against his own, he had to blink a few times. Fuck it, he thought to himself, kissing him back, his hands going to Shane’s face as he kept him there, roughing licking his way into his mouth. 

Shane was honestly a little surprised when he felt Rick’s tongue against his lips. He’d expected him to punch him or at least push him off, he was married to Lori after all, but when he didn’t a mix of emotions crossed Shane. First relief, then elation, and finally hunger as he pressed Rick up against the wall, covering every inch of his body with his own and pulling him into a filthy kiss, completely uncaring that they were in a public space where anyone could walk by and see them.

“Fuck, Shane,” he gasped, his fingers tangling into Shane’s curls, keeping him pressed hotly to his mouth. He rocked his hips forward, allowing himself to just enjoy these few moments of pleasure, the way their bodies fit together and not worry about the consequences of these actions. 

The way Rick moaned out his name had his cock hard in 2 seconds flat and all he could think about was getting inside his best friend and fucking him until he came all over the wall while he was moaning his name. If he was sober, he wasn’t sure if he’d have the balls to make that happen, but as it was, he pulled back long enough to undo Rick’s pants, pushing them down to his knees and flipping him around so his front was pressed up against the rough, wooden wall. His left hand splayed between his shoulder blades, keeping him in place, the other bringing two fingers up to Rick’s mouth. “Suck.” He growled into his ear, leaving a biting kiss in the skin of his neck just below. 

Rick’s cock was already hard and leaking, trapped between his stomach and the wall. He whimpered when Shane commanded him, eagerly opening his mouth and beginning to suck on his best friend’s fingers, swirling his tongue around the digits and taking them as deep as he could into his mouth, trying to put on a bit of a show for him. 

Shane watched as Rick sucked on his fingers like he was a 20 something twink in a porno and he let out a growl from deep in his chest, pulling his fingers out of his mouth and circling them around the tight ring of muscle at his entrance. “How long have you wanted me to fuck you?” He whispered into Rick’s ear, voice low and gravelly.

Rick knew he should lie. He knew he should walk away right now, but instead he found himself arching his back and practically whimpering when Shane teased his entrance. “Since the first day of Academy,” he told him truthfully, cock twitching slightly against the wall as he remember a younger Shane coming out from the showers, wearing just a towel. 

Shane smirked at that, pressing his middle finger inside of Rick slowly and biting down on his shoulder, wanting to mark him up, but he didn’t want to scare Rick away just yet. Maybe he’d wait until he was actually inside of him. “Yeah?” He asked as he pushed the digit deeper into him, angling it and trying to find the little bundle of nerves that would make him jerk underneath him. “Me too.” He admitted, kissing back up the side of his neck to his ear so he could nibble at his earlobe. “I’d lay awake and think about what you’d sound like while I was fucking you into your mattress.” Shane growled out, slipping his second finger inside of him. 

Rick let out a chorus of sinful moans, gasping and rocking back on his finger when he felt Shane hit that spot inside of him, his whole body erupting into goosebumps. “Fuck. Always wanted to feel you, to know what it would be like to have your cock inside me,” he panted, turning to let Shane kiss along his neck, encouraging him to be a little rougher as he fucked him with his fingers.

The smirk on Shane’s lips grew wider the more debauched Rick sounded. He pulled his hand out of him and spit on his third finger, trying to add a little more lube before he lined them up and pushed them inside of him. “Why didn’t you ever ask, darlin?” He purred into his skin, his voice turning sickly sweet as he started to finger him harder and faster, aiming for that spot every time. “I'da been more than happy to oblige." 

“Oh, fuck,” Rick cried out, his voice going up an octave as Shane fingered him harder and harder, his fingers curling inside of him. “Didn’t think you’d want me.” He managed to get out, groaning as he clenched around the digits inside of him, rocking his hips back and whining when his own hard cock slid against the wall.

“That’s ridiculous.” Shane chided him gently, watching as he moaned out for him, thinking that this had been better than he’d ever dreamt it could be. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered, pulling his fingers out of him again and letting up the hand that’d been holding him against the wall so he could get his own pants open just enough to pull his dripping cock out. “You ready for my cock, baby?” He asked him, his voice getting rougher and deeper as he stroked himself, spreading his precum down his length for lubricant. 

Rick’s cheeks turned a soft shade of pink at Shane’s words, trying not to put too much thought into them. This was just a quick fuck for Shane, he was sure of it. “Please,” Rick whined, pushing his ass back against Shane, hole clenching when his fingers were removed. “I need it, need you,” he was babbling. 

Rick’s words were spurring Shane’s ego and even though he’d been dying to fuck Rick for years now, he could wait a little longer just to hear him beg. He grabbed the side of his friend’s face, pushing it against the wall and running his thumb along his bottom lip, pressing the tip of his cock up against Rick’s entrance, teasing him. "I wanna hear you beg for my cock, you little slut.” He growled, pushing his hips into Rick’s and applying enough pressure that he pushed the tip in just barely before pulling it right back out. 

Rick was whimpering and writhing like a whore, practically having tears in his eyes at the thought of being so close to have Shane’s cock, just to have it taken away again. “Please. Give me your cock, Shane.” He groaned, trying to rock his hips back against him. “I need your cock so fucking bad, please, wanna feel you inside me, want you to fuck me.” He whimpered obscenely. 

“My good boy.” Shane purred, not wasting any time as he thrusted up into Rick, cursing when his cock was immersed in Rick’s tight, wet heat. “Fuck, baby. You’re so tight.” He moaned out, watching his face carefully, wanting to see exactly what he looked like when he was filled up. 

Rick just gasped when he was filled so suddenly, leaning his head back so it was resting on Shane’s shoulder. He just whimpered, clenching experimentally around the cock inside of him before groaning. “Fuck me. Please.” He begged, rolling his hips to try and give his poor neglected cock some attention. 

Shane moved his hand from Rick’s face up to his throat, tightening it a little as he began to fuck him, placing his free hand on the wall beside them to brace himself. “God, you’re so fuckin’ pretty when you beg, sweetheart.” He told him, his voice strained with the effort it was taking to fuck his best friend, trying not to think about all the time they wasted when they could have been doing this. 

Jesus, Shane’s words were going straight to his cock. It was leaking steadily, smearing precome across his stomach as he rocked his hips slowly, not bothering to try and keep speed with Shane’s thrusts. He grunted slightly at the pressure on his throat, biting down on his bottom lip as he screwed his eyes shut, focusing on the pleasure that came with each thrust. 

“Don’t get shy on me now, darlin.” Shane smirked, turning Rick’s head so he was looking at him over his shoulder. “Tell me how my cock feels inside of you.” He demanded, biting at his earlobe and moving down to leave a sloppy hickey just beneath his ear, tasting the salty sweat that had dripped down his neck from the Georgia heat. 

“Feels so fucking good,” he whined, gasping when Shane sucked hard at his neck. “God, m’so fucking full, you’re so fucking big,” he was panting now, trying to grab onto something, to no avail, so he just pressed his palms against the concrete, allowing himself to get fucked into next week. 

Shane tried to fuck Rick harder, but he didn’t have the right grip on him so he took a step back, pulling Rick with him and putting his free hand on his back. He pushed him down so that Rick was bent over, still bracing himself against the wall, both of Shane’s hands going to Rick’s hips, gripping them tight and using his grip to pull his hips back as he slammed into him. The sound of their skin slapping against eachother filled the silence in the air, along with both of their grunts in pleasure. 

Rick arched his back and lifted his hips slightly, crying out at the new angle. Shane was so deep inside of him, hitting his prostate with every other thrust. “Fuck,” he moaned, reaching down to start stroking himself, clenching tightly around Shane’s cock as he did so. “I’m gonna cum soon.” He whimpered, mouth hanging open slightly. 

Shane liked this new angle, but he also was craving Rick’s lips on his. Not to mention, he wanted to be the one stroking that pretty cock when he came. He reached up to knock his hand away from his cock, his hand going right back to Rick’s hip as he continued to fuck him as hard as he could. “Don’t cum until I tell you you can.” He ordered, leaning over Rick and trying to push his cock deeper into him, practically able to feel the strength leaving Rick’s arms as they gave more and more with each stroke. 

Rick honest to God whined when Shane moved his hand away and told him he couldn’t cum just yet. He just nodded his head, rocking back against Shane’s thrusts and trying to keep himself upright, hands against the wall. “Please,” he breathed out, not even sure what he was begging for at this point.

Shane fucked him for another couple minutes, waiting until he was on the edge himself before reaching down to take a handful of Rick’s hair and dragging him back up so his back was pressed flush against his chest. He wrapped his free hand around his best friend’s cock, starting to stroke it in time with his punishing thrusts, sliding the hand that was in his hair around to hold him up by his chest and pinching playfully at his nipples. “Cum for me, my sweet boy.” Shane purred, kissing down his chin to his lips and pressing his tongue into his mouth. 

The second the words left Shane’s mouth, Rick was cumming. His release painted the walls of the barn, covering Shane’s hand as well as he clenched impossibly hard around the cock inside of him. “Shane,” he sobbed against his lips, kissing him messily, wanting to feel his best friend come inside of him. 

The way Rick clenched around his cock when he came mixed with the way he was practically sobbing his name sent Shane over the edge faster than he’d expected and he came with a grunt inside of Rick. His hips finally slowed as he pressed him back up against the wall, reaching up to grab Rick’s face with the hand covered in his cum, pulling him into a sloppy, exhausted kiss and pulling back to slip one of his fingers into his best friend’s mouth, watching with an almost sick fascination. 

Rick was completely fucked out. He sucked lazily at the fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue around them so he could clean them off completely. He reached back with one hand to grab at Shane’s hip, keeping him close. “Don’t pull out yet,” he whimpered, taking his fingers back into his mouth with a soft hum, eyes fluttering closed. 

Shane could feel his length twitch with interest inside of Rick when he sucked on his fingers like that, imagining what those lips would look like wrapped around his cock. He followed instructions, though, staying seated deep inside of Rick’s ass and starting to finger his mouth when the other man closed his eyes, watching them sliding in and out slowly and eventually pulling them out to catch his lips in a deep kiss, tasting Rick’s cum on his tongue. “God, you’re fucking perfect you know that? My good little slut.” He hummed, reaching down to stroke Rick’s spent cock a couple more times, wanting to feel him squirm against him. 

Rick gasped against his lips, writhing under his touch and feeling his cock twitch slightly in Shane’s hand. “Fuck. All yours,” he muttered, too blissed out to care about the words he was saying. He pressed up against Shane, giving him a few more rounds of messy kisses, not wanting to pull away even to breathe. He just needed Shane. 

Shane laughed bitterly, the harsh reality coming crashing back down when Rick said he was ‘his’. He was about to open his mouth to debate that fact when he heard footsteps coming their way. He pulled out of Rick quickly, stuffing himself back into his pants and hissing for Rick to pull his pants up, barely turning the corner before they saw Dale heading their way. “Hey fellas. I heard some noise over here, so I thought I’d come check it out. Everythin okay?” He asked and Shane had never wanted to punch someone more in his life so he figured he’d let Rick take the lead on this one. 

Rick visibly winced when Shane pulled out of him so quickly, but he pulled his pants up nonetheless, thankful he was clothed when they saw Dale. “Yeah, Dale. We’re fine. Just doin’ a perimeter check.” He chuckled softly, hoping that was a good enough excuse for the older man.

“Guess we all got that same idea.” Dale laughed and Shane clenched his fists hard at his side, trying to keep a straight face and not yell at him for breaking the spell between them. He was sure that Rick would wisen up and regret what they’d done now that he had a clear head, so he just ducked his head and nodded at both of them and headed off with nothing more than a “Night.”

“Yeah. Night.” Rick said as he watched him go, wondering where they were supposed to go from there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if y'all liked it and I'll see about writing another chapter!
> 
> If you want, you can find me on tumblr - kennysmomstan <3


End file.
